


Possession

by erratoris



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: First work on A03, Gen, No idea of what to do to be fair.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erratoris/pseuds/erratoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not the Doctor you should be worried about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

"You’re not the doctor." She whispered as the… thing that was possessing the Doctor circled her. A slight smirk coming across the aliens face as it continued to dance around her. Its eyes were dark as it carried on circling. "Who are you?! Leave him alone!" He laughed, as if it was genuinely funny that she was telling him what to do. It wasn't the same laugh that the Doctor had used a few moments before either, it was much darker, so much more evil behind it. "What… What are you?" She asked. Pretending that she had no idea of what it was that was possessing him. She'd seen this before, a long time ago, but she'd still seen it before.

"Oh," He says, stealing the Doctor’s voice. She shivered as the air grew cooler, not just from the iciness of his voice. "Just getting the feel for this new body, it doesn’t matter about who I am." He got right up close to her face, pushing some of the girls hair for her face, his breath hot on her skin. The feeling of something so simple yet still made her blood run cold. "I can hear his thoughts in here, there’s so much going on in his head. He’s screaming for you to run." There’s this sick little smile returning to his face, "Why aren’t you running yet?" He stepped back, as if giving her the chance to run for her life. "I could kill you with just one touch to the heart." She could hear the agitation in it's cold voice as to why she wasn't running away. But she still held her ground. 

"Because, I know something you don’t." She smiled back at the face of death, his face fell from smiling. "Ever heard of Dean Winchester." And she threw something at his face. Holy Water. The Doctors skin sizzled as the smell of sulphur hung in the air as steam floated upwards. "Yeah, you learn a thing or two from him." She shouted as she started running. The thing possessing the Doctor screaming as he tried to wipe it from his face, to stop it burning. She silently begged that the Doctor would forgive her as she ran and hid somewhere far away.


End file.
